On-die decoupling capacitance and its associated resistance are common tools for taming the characteristics of the power delivery distribution network. By selecting the resistive-capacitive combination in the power delivery system, a resonance of the system impedance can be pushed down to lower frequencies and/or pushed down in magnitude. Unfortunately, introducing effective series resistance (ESR) places a constraint on high frequency characteristics of the power delivery impedance.